


Фанфикшн… Как много в этом слове, для слуха фанского слилось…

by Klea_Strix



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Essays, Gen, Humor, for beginners
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Небольшая статья, написанная для новичков, совсем незнакомых с фанфикшеном





	Фанфикшн… Как много в этом слове, для слуха фанского слилось…

Сразу прошу прощения у тех, кто с этой темой знаком и без моих выкладок. Я далека от того, чтобы писать на эту псевдонаучную статью. Это лишь попытка объяснить непосвященным, что это такое. Именно так и такими словами я объясняла одной очень молодой подруге, что такое фанфикшн. А так как мне довольно часто приходится это делать, то пришлось записать все то, о чем обычно стираешься рассказать, прежде чем допустить человека к собственным и инетовским архивам. Если у кого есть что добавить или что поправить – милости прошу. Я ведь тоже не ахти какой специалист в этом. 

  
Ну, начать с того, что фанфикшн - это довольно старый литературный жанр, хотя название он приобрел совсем недавно. Фанфикшн в переводе "Фанатская выдумка", и это любое произведение, посвященное объекту поклонения. Иногда это реальные персонажи - актеры, спортсмены, музыканты, политики - в общем известные и любимые многими фигуры. Чаще это книги, фильмы, сериалы, анимэ - в общем, это может быть что угодно, вокруг чего собирается значительная группа фанатов, которые к тому же оказываются еще и творческими людьми. Разбирать что это такое для российского читателя в историческом плане предоставим профессионалам. Кому интересно, следует прочитать статью за авторством Гиллуин "[Размышления о фиках и фендоме](http://owlpost.ru/?inter&page=articles&id=41)", которая, правда, в большей части касается мира Толкиена и его традиций. Или же просмотреть другие подобные статьи, коих сейчас все больше появляется на просторах инета. Я лезть в дебри не собираюсь, просто охарактеризую так сказать матчасть. 

Вернемся к тому, что, как уже было сказано, явление это довольно древнее. Еще советские классики в бытность свою юными и хулиганистыми гимназистами баловались виршами в подражание кому-то из новомодных авторов или же профессоров. Игрались в чужих мирах, выискивая в них что-то свое. Правда, фиками это тогда не называлось, скорее же шутками юных и не очень гениев. Правда у них тогда и проблем с авторскими правами не было. 

Когда-то Конан-Дойль отказался продолжать свою серию про Холмса и тут же бойкие фаны от издательств начали кропать новые рассказы. Правда, если выдавать свои произведения за творчество известного автора и еще получать за это деньги - это скорее мошенничество под звучным именем «плагиат», а не фанатство, и оно преследуется по закону. Фанаты же, как правило, ничего за свои опусы не получают, более того к каждому фику прилагается **Диклаймер** , то есть отказ от всех прав и признание их за правообладателями: авторами, режиссерами, компаниями, обладающими данными брендами. Так что можно сказать, что это самый чистый, в смысле получения грязных денег, литературный клуб по интересам, где каждый автор получает только удовольствие от написания и становится очень горд, когда его произведение начинает пользоваться популярностью.

В основном фанфикшн редко издают, хотя последнее время это отчасти становится популярным. В частности особенно повезло Толкиену: о Хоббитах много издают вещей, хотя это целиком творения Профессора. А так фанфики - это то, что чаще всего читают по инету, там его легче всего опубликовать, кроме того, они нацелены на определенную аудиторию, то есть на таких же сумасшедших и увлеченных людей, как ты сам. 

По содержанию финфикшен, или в простонародье «фики», могут быть различны, написаны в любом из существующих литературном стиле и подразделяются по жанрам и рейтингам. Кроме того, есть и другие отличия фика от другого литературного произведения, и некоторые из них очень специфичны и присущи именно фанфикшену.   
****

**Фики-продолжения**. Это, наверное, самый распространенный из всех фанатских жанров, или же мне это так кажется. Ведь всегда интересно узнать, что там было дальше с любимыми героями, а автора, заразы, этого не хотят, или же не слишком торопятся. И тут в дело вступает ретивый фан, который быстро напишет то, как он хочет видеть происходящее в чужой вселенной. Самое удивительное, что иногда угадывает. 

Есть такая категория фиков, как " **заполнение пробелов** ". Иногда интересно, что с героями происходило до, во время или после описанных событий, а все та же зараза-автор об этом не позаботился, ну не влезло у него подневное расписание прошедших между событиями 10 лет жизни героя. И тут мы опять беремся за дело и быстро дописываем биографию, и герой обзаводится семьей, кучей детей, собакой и белым штакетником забора, а потом попадает в аварию, теряет память и тут автор подбирает его таким, каким собственно и оставлял. 

Среди поклонников сериалов очень распространены " **сценарии для неснятого** " или просто " **Сюжеты для серий** ". Особенно это хорошо для тех из теле-миров, в котором каждая серия, по сути, является отдельным делом. Тут Малдер может еще раз прокатиться в Россию, чтобы на этот раз поработать над делом тараканов-мутантов, которые проживают прямо в вашей квартире. Мутанты Х встречают нового еще не виданного собрата или врага, а Баффи с Суперменом окучивают грядки у вашей бабушки в поисках крептонитов или крутого артефакта. 

Кстати, если Бафии с Суперменом будут делать это вместе, но это уже будет **Crossover** , от слова «перекресток». В данном случае это означает смешение вселенных. Этим очень любит заниматься компания комиксов Marvel. Ее герои Мутанты Х, Халк, Сорвиголова, Человек-паук часто взаимодействуют между собой. Так что это придумали не мы. 

Так, что я еще забыла? Фики с сюжетом " **А все было не так** " или же " **Все было наоборот** ". Как правило, это позиция с другой стороны баррикад. Чаще всего это бывает по фэнтази и пишутся с точки зрения "темной стороны". Самое знаменитое произведение в таком жанре - "Черная книга Арды", по миру Толкиена. Кстати в ГП тоже распространено. Тогда Пожиратели во главе с Волдемортом становятся белыми и пушистыми, а вот Орден приобретает черты Инквизиции.   
Часто в разделе жанры пишут странные английские слова, которые не каждый поймет. Это как раз и есть   
****

**Классификация по жанрам**

****  
**General** – это всеобъемлющее слово может относится и к жанру, и к рейтингу и к категории. И все правильно, ведь этим термином обозначают фики для всеобщего чтения. Чаще сказки или просто приключенческие истории. Хотя в последнем случае этот **Gen** заменяют на другое обозначение - **Adventure** или **Action**. Он подразумевает, что в фике будет мало романтики, убийственно нудных размышлений в подражание Гамлету, зато много активного действия как то: путешествия, встреча с космическими и не только пиратами, магия, расследования, интриги и многое другое, что заставляет нас с увлечением следить нас за похождениями главных героев, еле удерживая себя от желания перемотать в конец и узнать таки - кто же тот таинственный убийца/некто в черном/человек в железной маске. Хотя может это только мой способ читать детективы и приключенческие романы: с конца в середину. Хотя мало кому удается четко выдержать дженовое повествование до конца, очень часто в рамках одного фика жанр может изменяться, особенно если произведение многоглавное. Так что те, кто выбирает жанр general, должен быть готов к разным сюрпризам и ему стоит обратить внимание, например, на рейтинг или же примечания. А то можно и сильно разочароваться.

Кто же жаждет пострадать, тот выбирает фики с надписью **drama** или **angst**. В переводе с английского angst значит «тревога». В фанфикшене этот термин означает драму или трагедию, в которой с героями все время что-то происходит, часто нет хеппи-энда. Такие истории полны поистине драматических событий: тут Упивающиеся Смертью похищают многострадального Поттера, предварительно убив его друзей и сломав его знаменитые очки, тут и взрыв на станции Вавилона 5 с последующим зомбированием всего его населения и продажей их в рабство повстанцам с планеты Гребаль, или же очередной апокалипсис в Саннидейле, хотя последнее это наверное больше рутина, чем что-то поистине захватывающее. Все очень эмоционально и трагично, авторы любят, когда их героям сопереживают, да и они сами предпочитают по всякому измываться над своими персонажами, проводя их через все круги Ада..

Но когда страдания достигают своей критической точки, то тут любое высокоангстовое произведение рискует докатиться до степени **dark-фика** , где все совсем плохо. Часто таковые фики пишутся по принципу: «все плохо, станет еще хуже, а теперь о погоде» (с). В общем иногда они по красочности напоминают трансляцию CNN с места боев: все в багровых тонах и немыслимые страдания на лицах всех участников, включая оператора. 

Но это все цветочки по сравнению **dead-фиком** , там вообще сюжет сводится к короткому "в общем, все умерли". Чудом оставшиеся в живых, как правило, второстепенные персонажи обнявшись рыдают на могилах главных героев, каются в грехах и признаются в своих ошибках, как то непонимание характера/светлых чувств/таких же светлых намерениях почивших в Бозе.

Но не все так мрачно на просторах фанфикшена и чаще все же попадаются более легкие жанры. Например такие как **humor** , что скрывает под собой юмористическое произведения разной степени юморизации. Тут может быть от легкой иронии до полнейшего абсурдного стеба. И это самый лучший жанр, если бы не одно «но» - чувство юмора у всех разное и то, что вызывает улыбку у одного, другого заставляет плакать горючими слезами. 

Но первый и больше всего любимый среди романтичных девушек юного возраста, которые чаще всего и становятся авторами фиков жанр – **romantic**. Думается этот термин даже не требует перевода. Романтическая история о любви – вот то, что заставляет наши бедные сердца биться чуть сильнее и с платком прижатым к груди переживать поцелуются ли, наконец, Малдер и Скалли (ну или Малдер и Скиннер), поженятся ли Гроза и Логан и какие дети могут родится у джедая и длиннохвостой мохнатой красотки с удаленной планеты Карбатан. Степень романтичности может варьироваться от желания автора. Это может быть от «реальной любви» до полных розовых соплей с мышками, зайчиками, котиками и тому подобное. В фандоме по Гарри Поттеру этим страдают фики на тему "гарридраки" (то есть фики, где основными героями являются Гарри и Драко) . Там если не совсем все трагично, то все утопает в тех самых соплях. Хуже когда в этом стиле пишут "снарри" (это связь Гарри и Снейпа). Представь себе курлыкающего над Поттером Снейпа и поймешь, как это бывает страшно. Но одно радует в таких фиках, что они всегда красиво и счастливо заканчиваются. 

Тут мы плавно перешли к такой классификации, как категория, которая как раз напрямую относится к историям о любви. А она, как известно, бывает разная. То есть следующие обозначения указывают на то, какими будут романтические отношения главных персонажей и чем это грозит для вашей психики. 

**Категории**

  
Первым и самым простым, конечно, все тот же **Gen** – general. Это значит, что все будет приличным, и герои останутся в рамках крепкой, но вполне невинной дружбы: примерно как Гриффиндорское трио разлива первых трех книг или же тех отношений, что закладывал Профессор, отправляя свое Братство кольца в поход. 

Есть вполне традиционные истории, где "мальчик девочку любил" - они называются **het** \- от слова гетеросексуальный. В Поттере это номер походит редко, из-за редкости нормальных женских персонажей. В Горце куда проще с этим. А вот в той же Сейлормун опять наступают проблемы, так как там напряженка с мужскими персонажами, которые к тому же чаще всего оказываются на стороне противников.   
****

**Slash** \- это гомосексуальные фики. Говорят, что это название появилось от знака "/", которыми разделялись персонажи, о чьих отношениях шла речь. Они подразделяются на две довольно неравные части.

Есть M/M то есть мужской слэш или "яой", если брать формулировку анимэ. Тут может быть все. Любой понравившийся мужской персонаж может волею фанфикера оказаться в постели с другим не менее любимым персонажем. 

Есть и F/F - то есть фэмслэш, или "Юри". Вот тут как раз можно вспомнить Сейлормун и отношения Нептуна и Урана, тут даже придумывать ничего не надо, все уже есть, осталось только расписать. И такие фики чаще всего уже не будут совсем уж невинными.

Часто вышеперечисленные термины идут как дополнение к рейтингу. Взяты они из американского кинопроизводства - так определяется аудитория, которая может их читать и так же с первого взгляда видно, к чему себя нужно готовить.   
****

**Классификация по рейтингу**  
****

**G** \- или джен. Считается, что этот жанр самый «легкий», так сказать для всех. Чаще всего там нет никаких романтических линий, а он целиком посвящен Сюжету. Хотя иногда я не доверила бы их читать подрастающем поколения, не из-за того, что они «плохому научатся», а потому что просто не поймут большую часть написанного. Кстати, такой философской мудреностью на моей памяти отличались именно фики по Толкиену. Правда там тоже попадаются откровенно слабые вещи, но в каждом может найтись хоть какой-то интересный сюжетный ход.  
****

**PG** \- это чуть посложнее. На кино с таким рейтингом по идее детей нужно допускать только с родителями, а то мало ли чего отпрыски не поймут. Ну, фики с родителями ты, конечно, читать не будешь, но знай, что темы там могут быть недетские, могут быть легкие ругательства, но никаких сцен секса или насилия.   
****

**PG 13** \- понятно, детям до 13-ти. Может быть романтика, но без обнаженки, и крепкие выражения тут тоже все еще не приветствуются.   
****

**R** \- это как раз детям до 17-ти. Здесь уже может встречаться все, но только не все сразу.   
****

**NC-17** \- только для взрослых. Вот тут уж может быть все, да еще с подробностями. Относиться крайне осторожно, а то психика может не выдержать. 

Самая лучшая классификация по рейтингу с примерами была найдена на [Фанрусе](http://www.fanrus.com/mast/rendomski_rating.php) в авторстве Rendomski, за что ей огромное спасибо.  
Но при выборе фиков для чтения стоит обратить внимания еще на специальные пометки, чаще всего предупреждения. 

**Предупреждения**

  
**PVP – Plot? What Plot?** , что означает «Сюжет? Какой сюжет?» Такие фики чаще все снабжены самым высоким рейтингом и посвящены постельным играм персонажей. И вправду, какой там может быть сюжет. Разница только в прелюдиях и позах, главное добраться до этой самой кровати/ковра/поляны или куда запихнет несчастных богатая фантазия фикрайтера.   
****

**BDSM** – под этими таинственными буквами скрываются описания сцен садомазохизма. Кто не обладает подобными сексуальными предпочтениями должен поберечь психику и начать с чего-то более невинного, потому как такие рассказы чаще всего требуют некоторой теоретической подковки в этом вопросе.   


Есть еще одна загадочная аббревиатура – **MPREG** , что подразумевает мужскую беременность. Это встречается в слэшных фиках. Последнее почему-то особенно развито в фандоме по Поттеру – там рожали кажется уже все, включая сортировочную шляпу. Это, конечно, небольшое преувеличение. но каноном фанона уже стало, что маги могут посредством зелий, заклинаний, проклятий и остальной магической составляющей забеременеть и родить здорового ребенка, да еще с огромным магическим потенциалом. Чаще всего роль "счастливой мамочки" достается Поттеру, видать чтобы подтвердить его статус героя и исключения во всех смыслах. Хорошо хоть он яйца не откладывает, хотя это, возможно, было бы естественнее, чем мужская беременность. Правда, все же есть пара фиков, написанных женщинами, прошедшими этот период, которые смогли написать этот процесс (вынашивание и рождение) не только со знанием дела, но и с определенной долей юмора.   
****

**Инцест** – давно известный термин, обозначающий сексуальные отношения кровных родственников. Это противоречит общей морали, но стоит ли о ней вспоминать, когда любуешься на двух прекрасных представителей одного семейства. Особенно пользуется популярностью **твинцест** (от twin – близнец). И в этом тем более нет ничего удивительного. Эмоциональная близость и внешняя похожесть близнецов давно уже не дает покоя авторам, так что на сексуальные отношения в такой паре уже смотрят, как на само собой разумеющееся.   
****

**Ченслэш** – так мягко в фанфикшене называется педофилия. Иногда она связана с насилием, иногда с сексуальным воспитанием, ранним развитием малолетних героев, но так же как остальные «филии» - это довольно неудобно читать любому неофиту. Хотя не откажу в определенном интересе этого вопроса, иначе такого бы просто не писали. Спрос, как известно, рождает предложение.  


Но не все предупреждения относятся к категории сексуальных извращений. Есть и те, кто напрямую указывают, с какими особенностями сюжета вы можете столкнуться.  
****

**AU** \- что значит альтернативная вселенная. Если ты почитатель именно вселенной, а не героев или конкретного автора, то к этим фикам нужно подходить аккуратно, а то вдруг не понравится. Например, если в мире ГП тебе нравится магия, но вряд ли ты захочешь читать тяжелый фик, где магия исчезла или все маги оказались у магглов в концлагерях.   
****

**OOC** \- это другая крайность, которая переводится как "вне характера". Это означает, что герой настолько отличается от себя канонического, что измени имя и ты его просто не узнаешь. Нет, конечно фанфикер меняет характеры персонажей, делая их чуть лучше, чуть хуже, объясняя какие-то поступки, оправдывая их, но иногда бывают ну уж очень кардинальные изменения. В общем если Снейп начнет разгуливать по Хогвартсу в шапке Санта-Клауса и раздавать лимонные дольки, то это либо Дамблдор принял оборотное зелье, либо Снейп сошел с ума, либо автор фика увлекся этим самым OOC.   


А если в фике неизвестно откуда появляется другой оригинальный персонаж, в котором вы видите сильно улучшенную версию автора, то это будет фик с **Мэри Сью** или же **Марти Сью** (возможны и такие трансформации). МС в фанфикшене терпеть не могут, но они появляются постоянно. Такие герои раздражают своим совершенством - они сногсшибательно красивы, умны, скромны, и обладают притягательной силой для главного и любимого тобой героя. Как такую можно полюбить? Единственный выход - наваять свой фик, где Мэри Сью будешь уже ты.   


Это далеко не полный список предупреждений и классификаций, с которым может столкнуться читатель. Так что выбирать нужно осторожно, но всегда есть шанс, что на всякую "хотелку" можно найти что-то уже написанное. Но если вас не устроит ни один из прочитанных фиков, если они стали вашим разочарованием, не спешите объявлять бойкот фанфикшену: напишите фик сами. И пусть все будет так, как вы напишите. Удачи на дорогах фикотворчества!

**Author's Note:**

> август, 2006


End file.
